fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Zinnavyre
Ale szablonu i galerii nie poprawił >.< Indestructible Man 15:33, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Co masz na myśli mówiąc nie poprawił? Shivn (dyskusja) 15:41, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Miałem na myśli, że po zmianie imienia nie poprawiłeś go w 100%. Indestructible Man 15:54, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Chyba poprawiłem...Shivn (dyskusja) 15:52, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Jak na niego patrzę, to mi sie przypomina ten robocik z Daft Punk - Technologic. Taki cyborg. Zero składu i ładu, ale Robocop też nie był ideałem. Wręcz uwielbiam asymetrię, a tu jest jej pełno. Najbardziej zazdroszczę Ci tych kulek, którymi przyczepiłeś uda. Historia w takiej formie bardziej by sie nadawała do FFa. Znośna i wytłumacza czemu jest taką mieszanką. Ja nie daję ocen w skali, tylko tak pisemnie, więc sam wyciągnij jak go oceniam. Miku Lover 16:40, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Czas podejść w końcu się wziąść za porządne ocenianie. W drugiej karcie mam otwartego MoCa więc myślę że mogę przystąpić do pisania mojej opinii. Na pierwszy ogień idzie historia/zdolności itp. Wszystko opisane w dosyć ogólny sposób, innym stylem opisu (co mi się bardzo podoba) tzn. z dialogami co się rzadko zdarza. "Pod jego wpływem Zinnavyre usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, i spytał" inaczej ułożone powinno być zdanie, bardziej rozbudowane bo z tego wynika że mentor kazał mu się spytać co się stało, a raczej nie to chciałeś przekazać. Jest kilka literówek i błędów ortograficznych, ale myślę że nie mają wpływu na ocenę. Dalej - MoC. Postaram się nie podchodzić do tego zbyt krytycznie. Dobra więc tak - na pewno jest cały do poprawki, kolorystyka jest... kiepska. Asymetria może być, ale prędzej w rękach niż w nogach, bo to okrutnie bije po oczach. Ręce, musisz mi wybaczyć ale są straszne, nie lubię za bardzo tego typu rąk (chyba że są dobrze wyeksponowane). Korpus mi nie pasuje, już lepiej by było dać zwykłego inikowca niż korpus mata. Nie wypowiem się o skrzydłach bo widzę w sumie na zdjęciu tylko jedno i jeszcze ze złej perspektywy.A więc po jakże długiej ocenie myślę że MoC zasługuje na 6/10. Niby nie dużo ale jednak, motywacja lekka może, do przeróbki całości? Hmm... W sumie nie rozpiszę się tak jak myślałem. No ale dobra trza ocenić poprawki. Na pewno stylizacja tekstu na +, lecz jest nadal kilka błędów ortograficznych i... powtórzeń czego wcześniej nie było. "Posiada pojazd -" a już nie łaska napisać jaki? ;P Bardziej się wypowiem na temat MoCa. O niebo lepiej ;D Ale i tak wymaga poprawki - czemu ochraniacze coś mu zeżarło? Bez nich wygląda zbyt "chudo". Te "łydki" od Nuparu nie są proporcjonalne do stóp z których można porobić cuda tylko trzeba wiedzieć jak ;) Czemu, powiedz czemu nie dałeś normalnych rąk? Wydają się zbyt długie, a prawa ręka... wygląda strasznie, lewa niewiele lepsza, bo ma te pazury. One byłyby dobre ale nie przy tak długich rękach. Czemu maska jest na tej "czaszce" Toa Mata? o.O Ogólnie - jakieś 7/10 ze względu na kolorystykę i jakąś tam symetrię. PS: Nie odpuszczę Ci, on ma być znowu do poprawki ;P Nowy Zinek mi się podoba (w przeciwieństwie do starego :H). Fajny, prosty MOC, trochę goły w niektórych miejscach, ale cóż - masz usprawiedliwenie. Nie chce mi się rozpisywać, jestem zmęczony, może rozwinę ocenę jak mnie nakjdzie ochota nabicia edycji. W każdym bądź razie, dostajesz ode mnie osiem. ViktoriaForever! 21:48, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) No, teraz MOC jest dużo lepszy, widać, że ten kto go zbudował ma talent :D Voxovan 10:17, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) :Nie talent a dużo klocków, poza tym sam mówił autor że mu się nie podoba. NegativeNumbuh86 18:03, cze 16, 2014 (UTC) :Aj tam, Kani też ma dużo klocków, a same Inikowce robi ;v Voxovan 10:58, cze 17, 2014 (UTC)